Let It Snow
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Amazing things can happen when you're stranded on the side of the road. Harry/Quatre SLASH! YAOI! ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or GW

**Author's note**: So two weeks ago I was driving home from class during a blizzard, and my crappy car couldn't handle it. I was trapped in the car with at least an hour wait for help and I was "Huh… what can I do with this hour?" …This is the result. I think this might be the first Quatre/Harry pairing I've seen, but I could be wrong.

This story is for Linnay, who's patient with her crappy beta (me) and who has been poking at me for days to get this typed up and finished.

**Warning**: Lemon, smut, slash, PWP (plot? What plot?)… I think you all get the idea.

* * *

There was something beautiful about watching the snowflakes slowly building up on the windshield of his car; such tiny flakes, unique in their own right but quickly being over taken by their fellows until they became one large mass that almost made a difference in the grand scheme of things. It was humbling, just watching them from where he sat on the driver's seat, ignoring the cooling temperature inside the car.

He wasn't sure what broke him out of his reverie, the sun had set completely not too long ago and already it was nearly pitch black outside the car. He was stranded on the side of a country highway in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees that seemed to be as large as those in the forbidden forest surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had just been trying to get back home from a long business trip, being the ambassador of the new Wizarding-Muggle alliance was taxing and he enjoyed any time he could manage to get at home. Unfortunately this looked like it wasn't going to be one of those nights.

Sighing to himself he turned on the car again, shifted into gear and made one last desperate attempt at getting his rental car free from the snow bank, knowing it was hopeless but refusing to submit to reason. It was at least fifteen minutes before the car was turned off again completely, he shuffled about in the cramped seat, pulling on his gloves and wrapping his scarf around his neck. He knew he most likely should stay with his car, but by morning it would only be another mound of snow in the never ending snowy landscape. Remembering at the last moment to grab an emergency flashlight from his car he quickly tucked it into his pocket, praying it would work when he needed it to.

Emerald green eyes stared out at the snow warily, grateful that he at least was sensible enough to keep a pair of heavy snow boots in his car. Taking a few steps forward in the ankle deep snow he stopped long enough to tug his sleeves up to cover his wrists completely, glaring at the innocent looking silver band that was wrapped around his wrist. His best friend Hermione Weasley nee Granger had the absolutely _brilliant_ idea that she, Harry and her husband should all abstain from magic in an attempt to demonstrate to the Wizarding World that they could indeed manage without magic if they chose to. To make sure no cheating was involved, Hermione had come up with metal bands that were set to remain on their wrists for a month, and could not come off unless they ended up in a dire situation that required magic. Apparently being stranded out in the snow, most likely to freeze to death didn't quite count as dire yet.

Pulling his coat tighter around himself Harry Potter tried to shake his snow soaked black hair out of his eye with no avail, it was getting darker, and soon he wouldn't be able to see at all. Finally pulling the flashlight from his pocket he focused the bright beam of light on the path before him, trudging through the snow and attempting to ignore the fact that the snow was getting deeper. He needed to find shelter of some kind soon, or else…he didn't really want to think about the alternative.

He wasn't really sure how much time had gone by before he heard the familiar sound of a reviving engine as the car it belonged to try to free itself from a snowy bank. The sound of squealing tires as they tried to find purchase was heard for a long moment before the driver seemed to stop for a single moment before trying once more, and then giving up completely.

Hurrying down the path he stopped a few feet from the stopped car, watching as the headlights dimmed and the car was turned off completely. Approaching cautiously he gave a tentative knock at the window while calling out, praying that he didn't scare whoever was inside the vehicle.

"Hello? Can I help in some way?" Harry offered as a way of greeting, standing there awkwardly in the blowing snow. He barely had time to stuff his hands into his pockets before the heavily tinted window rolled down to reveal a head of golden blond locks. He had to hold back a gasp as he took in the man in front of him; he normally didn't show much interest in blonds after so many years of Draco _Bloody_ Malfoy tormenting him, but…wow.

The young man was beautiful, elegant in a way that Draco could never be. The man had an air about him that relaxed him completely, even in this horrible weather. He had a delicate heart shaped face that was framed by those lush platinum gold locks in a way that only enhanced his deep ocean toned eyes. It took him a long moment to recognize the man before him. Quatre Raberba Winner the youngest child of the famed Winner family as well as heir and CEO to all businesses that seemed to be located under that large umbrella. He had never been introduced to the young business man before, only spotting him in passing when they were at the same events; the Winner heir hadn't really had much of a foothold in the Wizarding Community until late, so it wasn't surprising at all that they hadn't spoken.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm starting to wonder if it's useless. I've been trying to get free for awhile." The blond gave a soft smile that matched his soft tone of voice completely. It surprised him that such a seemingly shy and polite man was the head of such a strong corporation. Harry did have a lot of access to information on the Muggle government as well as its history; he was familiar with this man's placement as a soldier, a formidable one at that.

"A second pair of hands may help," Harry wouldn't admit that he was surprised that the Winner heir didn't have any guards with him, not wanting to reveal his knowledge of just who the man was in front of him. "Perhaps if I push from the front while you go in reverse we might just get you free."

"It's worth a shot I guess." The man nodded before rolling up the window once more as Harry moved to the front of the car. Even with the thick tread of his snow boots it was difficult to brace himself on the powdery snow; all the same he brought his gloved hands against the hood, waiting for Quatre to hit the gas before giving a hard push. He tried as hard as he could, even as his footing began to slide and even then they had no luck. Only when Quatre put the car into park and turned it off did Harry stand up from his bent over position in front of the car.

"I guess you were right," Harry chuckled and raised a hand to rub at the back of his head. "It looks like your car isn't going anywhere tonight."

"Well, things could certainly be worse I suppose. Come on, get in." The blond smiled as he leaned over and opened the passenger door.

"…Excuse me?" Harry stood there stupidly for a moment, trying to grasp at the situation.

"You've been walking for awhile haven't you? Well come on, get in and warm up. I really don't think this snow is going to stop any time soon."

Sighing to himself Harry nervously (and pointlessly) rubbed the palms of his gloved hands against his pants, unable to figure out just why he was so anxious about getting into the car with the Winner heir. Settling into the plush cushion of the passenger seat, that anxious sigh turned into one of relief; the car was still toasty warm and Harry could already feel the ache of blood flowing back into his fingers.

"Thank you for inviting me in, I guess I didn't realize how cold I was." He gave a half smile, pulling off his gloves and setting them carefully in his lap before awkwardly offering his hand to the man next to him. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you considering the situation."

"Quatre Winner, a pleasure Mr. Potter."

"Harry. We might as well get on a first name basis. We're going to be here for awhile."

"So, tell me about yourself Harry." Quatre gave a shy smile that caused Harry's heart to clench, reminding him far too much of Neville Longbottom; he hadn't seen his fellow Gryffindor in years, not since he and Luna went to Denmark for research.

"There really isn't a whole lot to tell." Harry smiled shyly, resting his head back against the headrest. "I work for the British Government, live on my own except for the company of a rather feisty puppy… Nothing too exciting really."

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me then. I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging but I know my face is well known." Quatre blushed, lowering his head with a small frown.

"I did recognize you, but I understand how tedious such excited reactions can be. I thought you would be more comfortable if I pretended I didn't know who you were."

"How old are you?" Quatre asked easily, his smile far too infectious for Harry's own good.

"Twenty-five, and yourself?"

"Twenty-four. You're rather young to be traveling for work."

"Who says I'm traveling for work?" Harry grinned, somehow enjoying himself already.

"Unless you wear business suits as everyday wear, I just assumed."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed since he entered the car; he knew it had been hours though. They had taken to running the car for thirty minutes at a time once an hour, but the gas level in the car was now dangerously low and they didn't dare run the car any longer. Temperatures were dropping, and even through Harry's coat and suit he could feel the cold bite in the air and couldn't hold back from shivering even in the light dozing state he was in.

It was only Quatre's shaking his arms that caused Harry to open his eyes and look at the blood with a confused smile.

"Come on Harry let's get in the back seat. It's getting too cold and we can use our coats together as blankets that way." The blond started to open his door to go around to the back but stopped when he realized just how high the snow was starting to build up. Shaking his head he turned and carefully climbed between the seats to get to the back, situating himself to leave Harry plenty of room.

Harry nearly wanted to smack himself as he watched Quatre climb over the seats, ashamed of himself for eyeing the younger man's pert bottom that those pants of his clung to in that 'just so' sexy manner that always had him biting his bottom lip in temptation. Sighing he merely slid out of his shoes, following the blond over the seats and winced as his foot nudged the wheel, jumping as the horn sounded and to his embarrassment…landing right in Quatre's lap.

"Sorry." Harry hurried to pull himself of Quatre's lap, firmly ignoring how strong yet soft Quatre's thighs had felt against his hands even through the man's slacks.

"No harm done." The polite smile that Quatre gave seemed unnerving compared to the emotions that could easily be seen from Quatre's darkening blue eyes. The two had sat awkwardly for only a few moments, slowly creeping close together until Quatre was flush against Harry's side, the shorter man resting his head on Harry's muscular shoulder.

"Harry," Quatre spoke up softly, almost mumbling against Harry's shoulder. "I need to confess something."

"…What is it Quatre?" Harry yawned lightly, trying to catch himself while turning towards Quatre to listen, not paying attention as it brought his face within a few scant inches of Quatre's.

"I know who you are Harry," Quatre whispered and continued even as Harry tensed under him. "I've seen you before. At parties as well as at functions where I attended as a representative of the colonies. I haven't gotten the chance to approach you before, but well…" He stopped himself, looking extremely nervous as he thought; Harry was just about to speak up when the blond shot forward and pressed his lips firmly against Harry's, not taking the kiss farther than anything chaste but letting his lips stay against Harry's far too long to be a simple peck.

Harry seemed to be frozen for a majority of the kiss, too stunned to process what exactly was going on as his mind raced a million miles an hour. While he had admired Quatre from a distance, he had never really given too much thought to the business man and was immensely surprised to be locking lips with said business man. Slowly though his hands came to wrap around the smaller man, deepening the kiss as his hands slid around that lithe waist.

Quatre moaned happily against his lips, a blush staining his cheeks and boldly moving up until he was straddling Harry's lap in a way that brought their excited arousals together, both easily felt through the thin fabric of their pants. He didn't understand what attracted him to the Savior now Ambassador of the Wizarding World, all he knew was that he had spent months trying to work up the courage to approach the man and now that he was here…he didn't plan on holding back; a move that surprised even himself to no end.

He easily surrendered under Harry's more dominating mouth, letting that strong delightful bit of muscle explore his mouth with a thoroughness that only excited him more. He slid his arms around Harry's neck, his fingers tangling in those black locks as he tried to pull Harry deeper into the kiss, his hips rocking lightly upwards into Harry's deliciously. He couldn't hold back the soft groan that escaped his lips as Harry's hands came around and gripped his ass, pulling him firmly up against the man while his mouth was completely ravaged.

Quatre wasn't sure how much time had passed before he found himself with his back pressed against the plush leather cushion of the backseat, Harry kneeling between his spread legs as he slowly kisses his way down Quatre's exposed stomach; taking small nips and sucking hard at the pale skin as he went, leaving a trail of small blemishes behind him. He could scarcely believe how much he wanted this, they hardly knew one another, and yet this was so right. Harry was different, they could work backwards into a relationship.

"Harry..!" Quatre moaned out sharply, his hands clinging to the upholstery in an attempt to gain purchase as the darker male cupped him through his pants, massaging him through the material before reaching for the zipper. He could only watch through lust darkened blue eyes as Harry slid a strong hand under the fabric and wrapped around his needy arousal, slowly stroking him while releasing him from the confines of his slacks. He couldn't remember ever being this hard, so desperate for another's touch, even though he had only been with so few before now.

"Mmm…" Harry groaned over his blood flushed arousal, and he was sure it was just to torment him. The sight of the man believed to be the strongest wizard alive kneeling between his legs, mouth bobbing up and down his cock all while stroking every single inch with that sinful tongue. If Quatre could, he was pretty sure he would build a shrine to that man, even if no one else knew what it was for. The way those blazing green eyes met his, practically burning through him and leaving nothing as well as everything in its wake…he wasn't sure how he'd be able to say good bye in the morning.

"Harry…_Oh God_… Stop please, I can't- I…" Quatre tried to form one solid sentence, trying to focus on any coherent thought but failing at every try. His cheeks were flush with a dark pink stain of color that somehow matched the color of his leaking length. It was all he could do to slide his hands down into those tangled black locks, pulling his lover up and meeting his lips in a frantic kiss, trying to push his desire and want through that one amazing touch. Quatre reached around to grip the his shirt covered back, lightly digging into the skin through the material as his hands slid downwards to grasp tight onto Harry's pert cheeks. "I want… I want you in me."

"Quatre… I don't… We don't have any lube. I don't want to hurt you." Harry murmured against those soft pink lips, kissing and nipping until they were plump and swollen with all the attention. Even with his suggestion otherwise, he didn't resist at all when Quatre started pulling at his pants, trying to remove the last few barriers between them. His shirt was off back, clinging only to his arms while his pants were around his ankles before Quatre spoke again.

"G-glove compartment," It was all Quatre could speak before Harry met his lips again, kissing one last time before he shifted to lean over the seats, his pale bottom easy to see even in the darkness around them as he reached blindly for the glove compartment. Quatre was almost disgusted with himself when he realized he wanted nothing more than to bite that flawless bit of flesh.

"Should I be concerned about why you have lube in the glove compartment?" Harry chuckled as he gave a small cheer of success as his fingers wrapped around the bottle, teasing the blond even though he could easily tell the bottle had never been opened. Pulling himself back into the seat he bit into the plastic with his teeth, tearing off the protective seal before carefully pouring a fair amount into his large hands, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it.

"It has, it has other uses Harry." Quatre was pretty sure he was pouting, but all thoughts of arguing the uses of lube was flung out the door the moment those heavenly fingers touched against his opening. Stroking around the rosebud and never entering, teasing in a way that should be illegal. He could almost feel ZERO creeping up on him as he heard that infuriatingly amazing man chuckle above him before slipping one finger inside him, carefully stretching the muscle before sliding in another and then one more.

He saw starts when those three fingers met his prostate, rubbing across the gland as they scissored and stretched him further. Quatre was clinging to his last shred of sanity, trying to hold back from his own release or forcing Harry down onto the seat and riding him to completion before Harry pulled his fingers carefully out of the wanting body. He whined, begging with his body as he lightly thrust his hips upwards, panting even as Harry gave a comforting coo while diligently covering his own tortuously hard length with lube. It seemed to take a life time before Harry's calloused hands wrapped around his thighs, holding up his legs carefully as the head of his cock brushed against Quatre's winking hole.

"Are you sure Quatre? Do you want this?" Even as he asked, his body seemed to be pressing in with a will of its own, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in that tight heat.

"Yes…Yes, Harry. _Please_." The blond gasped, rocking his hips upwards and they both groaned loudly as Harry sank another two inches into him. The amazing realization that Harry was filling him, stretching him to a point that he had never reached before was humbling and yet he felt as though he was flying; only tethered to Earth by Harry's hands as they came up to hold his own as they rocked in time with one another, even reaching their release only half a second apart.

* * *

The sun reflecting off the brilliant snow was blinding, even through the heavily tinted windows. Harry could only grumble and tried to turn over, only to find resistance and realized that one side of him was blazingly warm while the other was practically frozen against the cold leather of the backseat. Carefully lifting his head he took in the sleeping blond man that was wrapped tightly around him. He could easily admit that he was still nervous about what this morning would bring once the blond woke, but all thoughts of that conversation quickly ended as he heard the sound of wheels coming to a stop and a car door opening.

"Hello?! Is anyone in there? Do you folks need a hand?"

* * *

See? Good things happen when you're stranded on the side of the road. Hurrah for Harry/Quatre car sex.

Please Read and Review.

**Contest note!** I'm having a mini review 'contest'. My 100th reviewer (starting from 12/27) will have the oppritunity to tell me who/what my next story will be about. Check out profile for details.


End file.
